1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a peeling device for fruits comprising a peeling knife whose knife-edge can be moved along the fruit surface for peeling.
2. Description of the related Art
The term "fruits" is defined as foods with surfaces that can be peeled, especially vegetables such as beets, carrots, horse-radish, potatoes, turnips, asparagus, etc., and fruits such as apples, pears, tropical fruits, etc.
In the past, the fruits were peeled mostly by hand using a knife, an arduous process that requires much labor and time.